


Dame un like

by ak_bennington



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Week, Children, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miya Four, Mpreg implicito, Omegaverse implícito, Omitsumi, OsaSuna Week, Osasuna, Parenthood, SakuAtsu, Slice of Life, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Osamu, Suna y la pequeña Rin compiten con Atsumu y sus gemelos por ser los reyes de los canales infantiles de YouTube. La batalla entre "Samu&SunaRin" y "DobleMiya" está servida. [OsaSuna-SakuAtsu]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770838
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo la única aportación a la OsasunaWeek con el prompt Distance/Internet
> 
> Esto es un Osasuna + SakuAtsu, comedia/fluff/slice of life/drama, como la vida misma jaja.
> 
> Advertencia importante: en este fic ambas parejas tienen hijos. No entro en detalles porque habrá más fics sobre esta historia y su universo donde sí entraré en esos detalles, pero es un Omegaverse implícito por llamarlo de alguna forma, aunque repito, no se habla de ello en esta historia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Dame un like.

–¿En qué momento te pareció esto una buena idea? –pregunta Suna con más cara de póker que la que tiene habitualmente.

En ese momento Osamu graba con el móvil cómo la princesa de la casa le pone a su padre la peluca de Elsa que le trajo Papá Noel por Navidad, por supuesto iba a juego con su vestido, solo que eso Suna no se lo podía poner porque no le entraba.

–En qué maldita hora… –murmura, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¡Scht! –le manda a callar Osamu– nuestros suscriptores quieren videos divertidos no gente amargada, así no ganaremos nada.

–Discrepo.

–Sobre qué discrepas.

–¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico del Nekoma? Se ha hecho rico haciendo videos con cara de amargado.

Osamu pone los ojos en blanco por la comparación. Como si tuviese algo que ver… Lo primero es que Kodzuken se dedica a hacer gameplays y rara vez muestra su cara y lo segundo es que su público es completamente diferente. Mientras que los streaming de Kodzuken están dirigidos a un público mayormente adolescente, el de "Samu y SunaRin" eran las niñas de 4 a 10 años.

–No es nuestro caso. Si nuestro público quiere que te vistas de Elsa. Te vistes de Elsa y punto.

–Vístete tú, listo –le reprocha Suna a la vez que la pequeña Rin le clava una horquilla al intentar fijarle la peluca.

Por dios, que no se le ocurra maquillarle y echarle rimmel o le sacará un ojo.

–No, papi, tú estás más guapo y en los comentarios dijeron que querían que fueses tú.

Suna bufa con resignación mientras Osamu ríe detrás del móvil.

–El que ríe el último ríe mejor –avisa el moreno.

–Ya lo tengo pensado, para el próximo video iremos a la granja de Kita, ya sabes lo que les gusta a los niños los animales y esas cosas –sugiere Osamu.

–¡Síiiii! El tío Kita siempre me hace los mejores regalos. Y cuando me quedo allí nos levantamos cuando todavía es de noche a recoger los huevos de las gallinas y luego le ayudo con el arroz de papá –explica la niña a la vez que mueve los pies, que aún no le llegan al suelo, enfundados en las nuevas botas de Elsa que, por supuesto, también le dejó Papá Noel de parte del tío Kita junto con todo el kit–. ¿Vendrán los primos?

Osamu no contesta pero tensa la espalda y Suna se da cuenta al instante.

–Por fa… con los primos es más divertido –y hace un puchero que ilustra a la perfección por qué es la niña mimada por todos, especialmente por Kita.

Rin es clavada a Suna, los mismo ojos y el mismo color, y el pelo negro y largo. Y tiene el mismo poder que éste para hacer con Osamu lo que quiere.

–No puedo llevaros a los tres, cuando os juntáis os descontroláis y no voy a dejaros a cargo de Kita para darle un mal rato.

–Me portaré bien, lo prometo –otro puchero en el que es imposible meter más el labio inferior hacia dentro.

Osamu tiene que admitir que la mayoría de las veces no puede resistirse.

–El problema no eres tú, sino esos vándalos –comenta acerca de sus propios sobrinos.

–Te recuerdo que por ellos es por lo que estamos aquí –apunta Suna, por si acaso a Osamu se le había olvidado todo, y añade citando textualmente con tono fingido–: " _Para conseguir más seguidores y más dinero que el tonto de Atsumu."_

–Podrías hacer anuncios como Bokuto –sugiere Osamu, no es raro que los deportistas profesionales presten su imagen para fines publicitarios.

–¿Quién querría verme a mí en ropa interior? ¿Te gustaría que todo el mundo me viera en calzoncillos a tamaño gigante?

Y Bokuto lo ha sabido explotar muy bien, pues se lo encuentra todos los días de camino al trabajo en un cartel que ocupa un lateral entero de un edificio.

–A mí me gustaría.

–¡Tú eres mi marido! ¡Eso se sobreentiende!

–Y tampoco me importaría que te vieran, a Bokuto solo se le ve la espalda y el culo.

–Todo el mundo sabe que es él.

–Pues que todo el mundo sepa que eres tú, no me molesta, me halaga que la gente sepa que estoy casado con ese bombón.

Suna le tira el cepillo a Osamu y, aunque no dice nada, es obvio que lo hace para disimular la incomodidad.

–Es inútil seguir hablando de esto, no voy a hacer ningún anuncio. Ni siquiera sé para qué quieres más dinero si con lo que tenemos es suficiente.

–La ley del mínimo esfuerzo –le echa en cara.

Desde que se conocen, Suna siempre fue de los que entraba en modo "Ahorro de energía" a la mínima oportunidad.

–No eres tú el que se está vistiendo de Elsa para salir en el YouTube.

–Ya sabes como soy, no puedo dejar que Atsumu me gane y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

–Pensaba que era él quien siempre tiene que superarlo todo y se le antoja todo.

Osamu se ríe por lo acertado de la descripción. ¿Cómo le decía su madre cuando eran pequeños? Ah sí, "culo veo, culo quiero", o algo por el estilo.

–No lo niego pero al final somos gemelos por algo –dice encogiéndose de hombros sin una explicación. Siempre puede echar la culpa a Atsumu de sus defectos.

–Admite que no te gustaría estar en la situación de Atsumu y en el fondo te da un poco de lástima.

No lo va a admitir en la vida, pero sí, es su hermano y le duele verle pasarlo mal, pues ya no solo se trata de él sino de sus pequeños sobrinos.

–Los primos se ponen muy tristes, tú no te vas a ir ¿verdad? ¿me lo prometes? –dice Rin, extendiendo el meñique exigiendo una promesa. Esas promesas que, a ojos de un niño, son más sólidas que un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Suna alza la mirada un instante y se encuentra con la de Osamu, ambas teñidas de angustia. El bloqueador tarda un poco en enlazar su dedo con el de su hija, esperando el visto bueno de Osamu, que ha asentido levemente.

Sin haberlo pedido, porque las promesas suelen ser entre dos, el meñique de Osamu se une al de su esposo y su hija, sellando de esa manera su palabra también.

Siempre permanecerán juntos.

En el caso de Osamu es más fácil de cumplir. El restaurante va muy bien y casi es una ventaja que Suna juegue fuera de Hyogo porque así se había visto casi obligado a ampliar el negocio. De este modo, cada vez que Suna cambia de equipo, con él va también "Onigiris Miya"expandiéndose.

Sólo que desde el nacimiento de Rin, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles. Ya no se trataba de ellos dos, sino de ella también, que echaba de menos a su familia, amigos y escuela. Por tanto, al hacer esa promesa, Suna está rechazando cualquier oferta que lo mantuviera alejado de ellos y limitando su crecimiento como jugador profesional.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, quizás no fuera del todo mala idea lo del canal de YouTube a modo de ingresos extra. No eran sangre de su sangre pero a Suna en el fondo le duele ver a Atsumu y sus hijos separados de Sakusa. Pero él no es nadie para juzgar las decisiones de otros y cada cual hace lo que cree más conveniente con su vida.

Sakusa se había ido a jugar una temporada en el extranjero. A veces, en el mundo del deporte había que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios y aprovechar las oportunidades cuando surgían. El jugar en ese equipo aumentaría su caché cuando regresara a Japón y, de tener que separarse de su familia, tal vez sea mejor hacerlo ahora que los niños aún son pequeños.

De todas formas, Atsumu ya se había perdido las Olimpiadas porque aún estaba de permiso y los gemelos eran muy pequeños para dejarlos a cargo de la abuela, además de que no era lo mismo uno que dos. Entre que se había quedado fuera de los Juegos y que los niños no eran más que bebés, se había pasado unos años fuera del voleibol profesional. Pero ya lo había decidido, y cuando Sakusa volviera del extranjero, regresaría al deporte de élite.

Aunque mientras tanto, había tenido que agudizar el ingenio para volver a estar en forma.

Y nadie se hubiera esperado que tendría tanto éxito.

Lo que había empezado como un medio de comunicación en la distancia ( _"los niños son pequeños y te echan de menos, Omi-kun"_ ) se convirtió en un fenómeno.

Así surgió el canal de YouTube "DobleMiya", en el que Atsumu mostraba sus entrenamientos diarios en compañía de sus gemelos, que actuaban de ayudantes o imitándole, en una curiosa y divertida manera de hacer partícipe a Sakusa de la vida familiar en la lejanía.

Ya fuera porque la audiencia tenía curiosidad acerca de quién era el gemelo de Atsumu o porque estaba destinado que Osamu acabara probando suerte en el medio para quitarle protagonismo, la cuestión era que poco después del despegue de "DobleMiya" surgió "Samu y SunaRin" con una temática y público totalmente diferentes.

Desde el punto de vista empresarial, según Osamu, no era mala estrategia pues entre los dos abarcaban áreas de interés y demografías distintas sin pisarse uno al otro. Aunque jamás superaría que esa brillante idea hubiera sido de su hermano y no de él. ¡Él era el empresario y emprendedor! Quizás lo llevaran en la sangre, después de todo eran gemelos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

–¡Está claro que la mayoría de las visualizaciones no son por lo que haces sino porque sales haciendo abdominales medio en pelotas! –suele reprocharle Osamu.

–¿Qué más da? Son visualizaciones, que es lo que cuenta.

–O sea, estás admitiendo que salir casi desnudo es claramente un _clickbait_.

–A ver, _a veces_ salgo sin camiseta porque hace calor.

No puede con él, de verdad. No tiene nada más que leer los comentarios para ver que la legión de fans que se dedican a comentar lo bueno que está no son chicos de quince años.

–Y para que las madres de los chicos que supuestamente ven tu canal también se alegren la vista.

–¿Hay algo malo en ello?

–Bah, déjalo, está claro que contigo no se puede tener una conversación coherente. Estás jugando sucio.

Lo gracioso es que Atsumu lo sabe y le da igual, y no sólo eso sino que lo fomenta. Y en el siguiente video tendrá unos cuantos _likes_ más.

–Míralo, ¿no crees que tiene más entradas? –Suna suele hacer ese tipo de comentarios. En cuanto Osamu lo ha visto tumbado en el sofá, mirando con atención el móvil con las gafas de leer, ha sabido que estaba buscando algo.

–No seas cabrón. Si tú tuvieras que criar a los gemelos tú solo, también las tendrías.

–O sea, ¿lo crees? Lo había dicho por meterme con él. Tiene ojeras, pero lo de las entradas…

En ese momento Osamu se asoma por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en el respaldo y este le acerca el móvil, donde se ve el video de Atsumu jugando al voleibol con los gemelos en el patio de la casa de los abuelos en Hyogo. Puede reconocer la red con la que ellos jugaban de pequeños, incluso los niños llevan las camisetas con los nombres de Atsumu y Osamu de cuando empezaron a jugar en la escuela primaria.

Rin a veces jugaba con ellos para darles el gusto, sobre todo a Suna, y viendo el video admitiría que le hubiese gustado que la camiseta con el nombre de Osamu y el número 4 la llevara su hija en vez de su sobrino. Pero enseguida cae en la cuenta de lo distintas que son las situaciones como para molestarse por una tontería así.

Ellos llevan dos años viviendo en Osaka, desde que Suna fichó por el equipo local y tenía contrato por un año más, así que de momento estaban estables. No era como Atsumu, que a los tres meses de que Sakusa se fuera, cogió todas sus cosas y se plantó en la casa de sus padres. Al menos allí tenían más espacio, era una casa grande con patio y espacios abiertos relativamente cerca, y los abuelos estaban encantados ahora que los nietos ya eran más grandes y autónomos. No tenía nada que ver con un apartamento en el centro de Tokio, donde los niños se le subían por las paredes y quería morirse.

–La próxima vez le diremos que se está quedando calvo –dice Suna.

Osamu nota el pellizco de la culpabilidad en el pecho. A veces siente como que Atsumu es _su_ idiota y solo él tiene derecho a meterse con él. Al final acaba por no decir nada y no le para los pies a Rintarou, porque este ya le está dejando el mensaje en los comentarios de YouTube.

–Cabrón, anda que has tardado –le recrimina.

Tal vez le ha sonado demasiado seco, demasiado teñido de _dolor de hermano_ , y antes de que Suna pueda decir nada o pensarlo más de lo necesario, le muerde en el hombro y le besa en el cuello para irse a la cocina. Rin le está esperando para preparar el video que van a grabar más tarde.

Uno de los fuertes del canal "Samu y SunaRin" es la sección MiniRinChef, en la que juntos preparan recetas sencillas y divertidas para elaborar en familia. Hoy toca "Tarta de fresa sin huevo y sin horno". Ya la han elaborado antes a modo de ensayo y tiene una pintaza total.

Cuando el móvil le vibra en el bolsillo no puede decir que no lo ha estado esperando. Siempre suele repetirse el mismo patrón: Atsumu hace algo –Suna se burla –Sakusa interviene. Admite que a veces no es Suna solo el que se burla, pero no es así esta vez.

Por el cambio de horario debe ser de noche. Él lo sabe, y aunque Atsumu se lo ha contado en alguna de esas noches en las que se le ha derrumbado de madrugada presa de la nostalgia, tampoco hubiera hecho falta. Sakusa suele revisar los videos antes de irse a dormir. Y _siempre_ tiene un mensaje para Atsumu y los gemelos.

Ahora debe haber sido algo así. Ha debido ver el video de Atsumu y el comentario de Suna, seguro que le ha contestado algo que a Suna le habrá entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, pero es su deber velar por su familia aunque sea a la distancia.

Osamu se dice que luego mirará el mensaje, por si acaso tiene que cantarle las cuarenta a su marido también, y abre la notificación que le ha saltado en la pantalla y le ha hecho sacar el móvil.

Sakusa acaba de dejar un comentario en el video de Rin, ese que grabó hace unas semanas en el que Rintarou se vestía de Elsa.

Osamu lo lee y no puede evitar reírse, aunque sea a costa de su propio esposo. Hay veces en las que se lo merece, y esta es una de ellas. El hecho de que lo diga en lenguaje serio y correcto intensifica la sensación de cinismo y mala leche con la que ha escrito: "Buen trabajo, Rin-chan, ahora mismo realmente me cuesta distinguir si es la Elsa de verdad."

La niña se siente orgullosa y Suna recibe su buena pulla en diferido.

Luego comenta algunos videos más, como el del día que visitaron la granja de Kita. A Rin siempre le gustaba ir con los primos y los tuvo muy presentes durante el video, echándolos de menos siempre que hacía algo que sabía que a ellos también les habría gustado. Tenía comentarios entusiastas de Atsumu interesándose por todas las actividades que Kita les había preparado y ahora también tenía comentarios de Sakusa, prometiéndole que llevaría a los gemelos cuando volviera.

Osamu se había prometido llevarlos mucho antes de que Sakusa lo hiciera, después de ver lo bien que podrían haber estado todos tan solo con un poco de vigilancia. En el fondo era injusto que los chiquillos no pudieran disfrutar de esos momentos tan divertidos y enriquecedores hasta pasado casi un año.

Se ponía en el lugar de Rin y a él también le hubiese gustado que hicieran lo mismo por ella si él no estuviera. Además, eran sus sobrinos y era Atsumu, y no podía negar que le importaban. De alguna manera se sentía responsable de ellos también.

Cuando esos sentimientos regresan, a menudo trata de quitarles la importancia real que tienen porque es como si se aligerara el dolor. Así que siempre tiene a mano algún comentario que le haga parecer indiferente. Tiene mucha experiencia en ello y un repertorio bien largo recopilado a lo largo de los años. Y para colmo Suna es la horma de su zapato, pues cuando él flaquea, siempre está ahí rápido y hábil con sus comentario mordaces. Aunque a veces le duela.

"Kita-san dijo que para la próxima necesitará más ayuda, así que tendré que llevar a tus salvajes. Y tú puedes venir, que no me pienso responsabilizar de ellos. Si rompen algo, pagas tú."

Así, por ejemplo, se lo deja caer a modo de respuesta al comentario de su hermano. Es una manera encubierta de decir que le importan, que pasarán todos juntos el día en la granja de Kita, grabarán videos para ambos canales y acabarán peleándose, como es de esperar. Pero sienta bien.

El mensaje de Atsumu no tarda en llegar.

Apenas lo ve de refilón; un batiburrillo de exclamaciones, palabras y emoticonos, porque tiene la vista fijada en Suna y Rin. No se ha quitado las gafas, por lo que está claro que pretende volver a su lugar en el sofá en cuanto Osamu se responsabilice del pastel en la cocina, pero mientras tanto está ayudando a Rin a dejar preparados todos ingredientes.

Osamu sonríe porque son dos gotas de agua, incluso en personalidad se parecen, y a veces se pregunta si ha sacado algo de él. Aparte de volverlo loco, claro. No cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo, así tuviera que hacer los sacrificios que fueran necesarios, al igual que Suna los estaba haciendo también.

Al igual que él no se iba a meter en cómo su hermano y Sakusa resolvían su vida familiar.

Aún recordaba los días en los que el Comité y la Federación presionaron a Atsumu primero para que no se retirara temporalmente y segundo para que volviera lo más pronto posible y este hizo valer su decisión con vehemencia. Fueron tiempos complicados en los que como figura pública todo el mundo se veía con derecho a criticar y juzgar, pero ahora tiene sus frutos, con buen contrato esperando para la siguiente temporada y la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo que quería.

Y Osamu estaría ahí cuando le necesitaran.

Aparta la vista porque tiene el comentario en la pantalla del móvil sin leer y cree que cuando le acaba de vibrar es porque se trata de otro comentario insistiendo para que conteste.

Resulta que no es una notificación de YouTube ni de su email. Es del Line, un mensaje del teléfono personal de Sakusa en el que simplemente le dice "Gracias."

Pero es que no necesita que le diga nada más, porque esa simple palabra lo resume todo.

Resume que está solo a miles de kilómetros revisando los videos de su propia familia y que valora lo que Osamu está haciendo por ellos en su ausencia.

Sakusa es otro experto en encubrir lo que siente, pero al final hablan el mismo lenguaje y en el fondo siempre se han entendido bien.

No puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa boba (aunque debería poner mueca de asco por si Suna le está mirando) cuando ve el comentario contestando a Atsumu que dice "Os echo de menos".

Aunque no le da tiempo a recrearse mucho en ese sentimiento pues al instante le llega la continuación a su chat de Line, en el que Sakusa le advierte, después de ese "Gracias", que "Dile al desgraciado de Suna que lo estoy vigilando."

Osamu se ríe ante la amenaza.

Atsumu también encontró la horma de su zapato.

* * *


	2. Extra: La familia crece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar con Atsumu significa aceptar a Osamu y viceversa. Años atrás Sakusa supo que no tenía en Osamu un enemigo contra el que competir sino un aliado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que esto estaba terminado pero se me quedaron pendientes un par de cosas que se me olvidaron así que las traigo como Extra o Bonus. Es posible que se me ocurran más extras de estos que no cuadren con el resto de historias de este omegaverse en las que todas están conectadas, así que dejaré este fic como Completo pero si se me ocurre algo pues lo iré añadiendo.
> 
> Escrito para la #Atsumuweek Día 7: Doors
> 
> Es una ñoñería total pero soy débil con estos temas XDDD. Aunque ya lo veréis ACLARO que se sitúa ANTES de lo sucedido en Dame un like.

EXTRA: LA FAMILIA CRECE

Era una suerte que fuera de madrugada y no hubiera apenas tráfico por las calles, o de lo contrario se habría puesto muy nervioso con los atascos y no podía asegurar que no se saltara algún que otro semáforo en rojo. La llamada le había sorprendido en mitad del sueño, pero siempre solía tener el móvil en la mesita de noche con la alarma como despertador. Así que pasado el sobresalto inicial, enseguida ató cabos, sobre todo al recordar el por qué había hablado con Atsumu esa tarde.

Suna se removió a su lado al oírle hablar, pese a haber descolgado lo más pronto posible y que el estruendo del tono de llamada no se extendiese más allá de un par de tonos. Suna tenía el sueño profundo y sabía que, a pesar de habérselo explicado y este hubiera asentido haciendo como que se enteraba, en realidad no era así y si recordaba algo al despertar sería por pura suerte.

Y él no sabía cuánto tardaría. Por un día podían apañarse sin él en el restaurante si la cosa se demoraba, pero su marido tenía entrenamiento a primera hora y se tendría que encargar de llevar a Rin al colegio. No tuvo más remedio que dejarle cincuenta mil post-its explicándole por qué se había ido y lo que tenía que hacer, ya que él no empezaba a trabajar hasta entrada la mañana y era quien acostumbraba a acompañar a su hija a la escuela.

No podía negar que los nervios le estaban agarrotando cada fibra de su cuerpo y sentía el latir acelerado en su pecho. Creía que los años que habían pasado desde que experimentó esa sensación la diluirían, pero se equivocaba. Ahora no solo sentía eso sino otras distintas añadidas. Tanto Suna como Atsumu ocupaban lugares importantes a la vez de diferentes en su vida y vivir aquello desde la experiencia y como hermano en lugar de padre, se le hacía totalmente nuevo.

El saber qué podía esperar no hacía que los nervios se apaciguasen sino al contrario. Dudas como si llegaría a tiempo no hacían sino hacerle pisar más a fondo el acelerador.

Cuando llegó, en un vaivén estrepitoso de puertas, se encontró a Sakusa en la sala de espera, sentado y más pálido de lo normal. Y no pudo evitar ponerse en lo peor.

–¿Cómo está Tsumu? –preguntó reprimiendo el impulso de entrar directamente. Aún así, Sakusa alargó un brazo desde su asiento y lo interpuso entre él y la puerta. No le había dicho nada pero podía intuir que se trataba de algo como "no pasar sin estar debidamente esterilizado".

–Está bien.

Osamu se sentó a su lado y al verlo echado hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y frotándose la cara con las manos, sintió un arrebato de empatía que casi le hace estrecharle los hombros como muestra de apoyo.

Seguramente Sakusa agradecería que no lo hiciera y al fin y al cabo allí estaba presente, ¿qué mejor forma de demostrar que estaba con él en esto?

¿Habría estado él así de nervioso cuando nació Rin? No podía saber cómo se vería desde fuera, aunque intuía que debía ser algo común en todo padre primerizo. Él no era médico ni tenía la más mínima noción de medicina pero sí recordaba cuestionar todas las decisiones del personal, como si la vida de Suna y su hija estuvieran en peligro.

Y se trataba de Sakusa ahora. Así que podía imaginar todo aquello pero multiplicado por cien. Casi ni tenía que preguntar por qué no estaba dentro con su hermano, donde se suponía que debía estar, en lugar de fuera comiéndose las uñas.

–Estamos esperando a que llegue el anestesista.

–¿Epidural?

–Sí.

–Va a estar consciente, lo sabes ¿no?

Sakusa asintió.

La anestesia general estaba reservada a actuaciones de urgencia por lo que lo más común era la cesárea con epidural, con más razón en casos de embarazos múltiples. No dejaba de ser una operación pero se solía dejar a las parejas estar presentes. Él jamás olvidaría el nacimiento de Rin y mucho menos el haberlo podido compartir con Rintarou.

–¿Y qué haces que no estás con él?

–Para eso te he llamado.

Estaba a punto de reprocharle que no habría esperado menos que el que le avisara cuando sus sobrinos estaban a punto de venir al mundo, cuando comprendió a qué se refería.

–No puedo dejar a Atsumu solo.

–Es tu lugar, no el mío. Son tus hijos, no habrá otro momento como ese.

–Por eso mismo quiero que tú estés con él. Quiero que haya alguien con quien pueda compartir ese momento. No quiero que esté solo.

Como hermano gemelo que era, llevaba toda su vida criticándole a Atsumu sus decisiones, ya fueran acertadas o fallidas, no había distinción. Y el tema de las parejas que había elegido siempre había tenido un lugar destacado en su lista de cosas por las que mortificar a Atsumu.

A su parecer, Atsumu tenía un pésimo gusto y tendencia a enamorarse de idiotas. Por eso fue inevitable que Kiyoomi fuese etiquetado con esos atributos desde el momento en que supo que salían juntos.

Sin embargo, esa primera impresión fue cediendo con el paso del tiempo. Sakusa no era una persona fácil de tratar o con un carácter agradable pero amaba a Atsumu y había conseguido que florecieran las pocas virtudes que su hermano le veía. Eso ya era un gran logro. Así que en el fondo, Osamu también apreciaba que Atsumu hubiera dado con alguien como él.

Y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, ofreciéndole ese momento tan especial que no le pertenecía.

–De acuerdo. Siento que estoy usurpando tu lugar pero yo tampoco quiero que Tsumu esté solo. Así que gracias por confiarme a tu familia.

De nuevo quiso estrecharle los hombros al ver cómo trataba de contrarrestar el temblor en sus brazos clavando los codos con más fuerza en sus piernas, solo que esa vez no se contuvo.

Al otro lado de aquella puerta doble se hallaba lo desconocido y podía entender el temor que debía estar atenazándole. Como toda operación tenía sus riesgos y más si a eso se le añadía que venían dos.

–Yo sé cuando apartarme o cuando estoy siendo un estorbo. Y es el momento de Atsumu. No quiero eclipsarle ni robarle el protagonismo ni ponerle en riesgo por mi estupidez. Las probabilidades de complicaciones es mayor en hombres a lo que hay que sumar el hecho de que sean dos bebés. Si está en mi mano erradicar algún riesgo, por pequeño que sea, al evitar mi presencia, lo haré. Amo a tu hermano, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro.

Veía la vulnerabilidad y el miedo y se le sobrecogía el corazón. Le estrechó aún más y Sakusa no lo impidió.

Podía entenderlo. No solo era un miedo real a que algo saliera mal sino que era además un cambio a una vida totalmente distinta a la que conocían. Rin tenía ya cuatro años y si le hubieran dicho aquel día en el hospital lo mucho que le iba a cambiar la vida, no se lo habría creído. Tal vez Atsumu y Sakusa fueran más conscientes de lo que les esperaba al haberles visto a él y a Suna desde antes de que estuvieran juntos hasta ahora que eran una familia. Cuando salieran de allí ya no serían solo Atsumu y Sakusa, serían una familia también, y pasase lo que pasase estarían unidos para el resto de sus vidas.

Osamu era consciente de que no era una decisión fácil, y por eso decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente.

–¿Me estás diciendo que no te atreves a entrar ahí y que te vas a perder el nacimiento de tus hijos porque eres de esos que se desmayan cuando ven la sangre? –le soltó medio riendo.

Cuando Sakusa le respondió un sombrío "No quiero tentar a la suerte" con la mirada escurridiza y gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, Osamu se dio cuenta de que lo conocía más de lo que creía.

–No… –murmuró Osamu con incredulidad.

–No quiero que los médicos tengan que atenderme a mí por desmayarme cuando a Atsumu le van a tener que hacer una cesárea. No es comparable. Mejor evitar posibles contratiempos.

Todo encajaba, desde la llamada de madrugada despertándolo hasta el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

La otra puerta de la sala de esperar se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un apresurado hombre con bata blanca que repasaba unos documentos sujetos con un clip a un portapapeles. Debía ser el anestesista.

–¿Familiares de Miya Atsumu*? –preguntó leyendo antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse a los dos hombres–. Dentro solo puede estar uno. ¿Alguno es el padre?

–Es él pero iré yo –aclaró Osamu.

El médico no reparó demasiado en la telenovela que podía haber detrás de aquella decisión, pues se limitó a darle un papel con una serie de instrucciones que debía dejar firmadas. La puerta se entreabrió y al otro lado le esperaban con líquidos desinfectantes y todo un kit completo de prendas de un solo uso. Fue inevitable que mirara atrás para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de Sakusa a quien el médico, sin saber con quien estaba tratando, le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de desaparecer dentro de la sala. Osamu ya estaba fuera del alcance como para poder hacer lo mismo ya que estaban poniéndole la bata desechable, pero esperó haberle transmitido todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, lleno de buenos deseos, esperanza y gratitud, con un simple pulgar alzado y una sonrisa sincera antes de que la puerta se cerrara definitivamente.

Media hora después nacía un niño sano y fuerte cuyo llanto enérgico y lleno de vida traspasó las paredes y la puerta del paritorio. Diez minutos después, lo hizo su hermano.

Y a pesar de ser lo más antihigiénico del mundo, a Sakusa no le quedaban más uñas que morder a esas alturas mientras lágrimas emocionadas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Osamu pegándose a la puerta del baño. En su tono de voz había cierto sarcasmo que opacaba la buena intención de la pregunta. Podía escuchar perfectamente las arcadas y no podía evitar que le asomara una sonrisa maliciosa.

Uno de los bebés, (salvo por la pulsera que llevaban en el tobillo, nadie era capaz de diferenciarlos aún), estaba sobre la cama con el pañal a medio cambiar. Atsumu debía guardar reposo y no podía moverse así que a Sakusa le tocó ejercer su función de padre y cambiar el primer pañal de sus hijos.

Atsumu y Osamu lo observaron ponerse unos guantes y coger al bebé como si fuera radiactivo. Suna, que había ido a conocer a sus nuevos sobrinos, grababa el evento con su móvil desde el sillón en una esquina. Si no fuera porque Sakusa no era un tipo bromista, habrían tomado como una broma las primeras arcadas que trató de reprimir. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices a la vez que preocupadas ya que era casi imposible evitar un acto reflejo como era el vomitar y como consecuencia del esfuerzo por mantenerlo bajo control, la piel de Kiyoomi palideció unos cuantos tonos, los ojos se le aguaron y el sudor frío comenzó a cubrirle la frente.

Trataba de mantener la compostura, manipulando al bebé con los mínimos movimientos posibles, casi robóticos, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más.

Suna ahogó una carcajada que a pesar de todo se oyó y debió quedar registrada en la grabación, cuando Sakusa consiguió salir corriendo a tiempo de no vomitar encima de la cama de su esposo convaleciente y su hijo recién nacido. Visto así sonaba de lo más ruin.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –insistió Osamu. Sonreía y los otros dos en la habitación lo hacían también de manera cómplice. Por un momento parecía que había dejado de vomitar hasta que otra oleada de náuseas se oyó al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

–Está bien. Me acabaré acostumbrando –dijo Kiyoomi con la voz rota y mucha resignación, que no impidió que los otros tres siguieran divirtiéndose a su costa.

Pero el bebé tenía el dedo de Atsumu agarrado con su manita y seguía sobre la cama desnudo de cintura para abajo.

–Le dará frío y terminará por mearse encima mojando la cama –avisó Suna, en una silenciosa manera de ofrecerse a terminar de cambiar el pañal a la pobre criatura.

–Tiene que hacerlo él –comentó Atsumu en voz baja para que no se escuchara desde el baño–. Voy a estar casi una semana sin moverme y habrá momentos en los que estemos nosotros solos, tiene que ser capaz de superarlo. No pensará que me voy a comer yo todos los pañales de aquí a que sepan usar el orinal. –Después de eso alzó la voz para que esa vez sí lo escuchara–. ¡Venga Omi, sabes que eres capaz de hacerlo!

Atsumu sonrió y guiñó un ojo esperando que sus palabras surtieran el efecto deseado. Y, efectivamente, Sakusa emergió del baño con cara de haber sufrido la peor de las muertes. Osamu comprendía ahora lo consciente que había sido el chico de sus propias limitaciones y lo acertado que había estado al ponerle remedio antes de ser un problema.

Si había sucedido eso con un pañal, no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado en plena operación en la que estaba en juego lo más querido y cercano que tenía.

–Tú, borra lo que tengas y guarda el móvil ahora mismo –amenazó a Suna, que se había dispuesto a grabar "Sakusa Kiyoomi intenta cambiar su primer pañal y fracasa en el intento. Versión 2.0" como material perfecto de chantaje.

La sonrisa zorruna del moreno no fue muy convincente pero Sakusa se dirigió de nuevo con pasos lentos hacia su objetivo, demorando lo máximo posible el momento de la verdad.

El otro bebé comenzó a llorar y Osamu se apresuró a calmarlo antes de que el llanto pusiera aún más nervioso al papá novato. Cuando lo cogió en brazos lo supo.

–Bueno, Sakusa, ve dándote prisa que aquí tienes otro pañal que cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: En el capítulo anterior se ve que Sakusa está fuera y confía en Osamu para que cuide de su familia en su ausencia. Quise hablar un poco más de esa complicidad pero se me pasó comentar que Sakusa llamó a Osamu para que estuviera presente en el parto. Si lo hubiese incluido habría sido algo de pasada así que aquí lo he desarrollado un poquito.
> 
> *Miya Atsumu. Aquí tanto Atsumu como Sakusa conservan sus propios apellidos para no causar confusión al ser los dos jugadores profesionales.
> 
> Esto es un Omegaverse pero no quería entrar en detalles de Alfas, Omegas etc que ya trataré en otros fics, así que el hecho de que Sakusa (Alfa) confíe el momento en que su Omega va a tener a sus hijos a otro Alfa (Osamu) es especialmente importante y relevante y también acentúa el conflicto que siente, pero decidí no entrar en tanto detalle si hasta ahora no se menciona nada del tema. Así que por eso lo aclaro aquí.
> 
> No sé si se me ocurrirán más cosas, así que dejaré esto como Completado, pero espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


	3. Extra: Miya Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se juntan tres Miya jugando en el mismo partido.

EXTRA: MIYA FOUR

La carcajada de la pequeña Rin a su lado hizo que se le subiera el ánimo. Si hubiese sido un perro, en ese preciso instante habría pasado de tener las orejas gachas a erguirlas y mover la cola como si esperara que lo sacarían a pasear.

Pero Osamu no era ningún perro, así que echó mano de lo tenía más cerca para producir el mismo efecto: mordió un trozo de onigiri. Una manera accesible y fácil de producir la serotonina que contrarrestara un buen rapapolvo.

—¡Ay, papá, no me puedo creer que os hayan echado la bronca! ¡Así que a los adultos también os regañan!—comentó la niña, sin apenas levantar la vista del móvil de Rintarou, que se lo había dejado mientras estaban en el partido.

Osamu la observaba y más se convencía de que, salvo por las cejas Miya, eran dos gotas de agua, tanto en físico como en comportamiento. A los nueve años era toda una profesional haciendo sus propios edits, como bien demostraba en ese momento en el que se hacía un _selfie_ y le ponía un filtro que le añadía orejas y bigotes de gato.

—Debí haberlo imaginado. Las cosas de tu tío Atsumu… —Osamu le dio la razón y ver cómo _le echaba la culpa_ de lo sucedido a Atsumu hizo que Rin riera de nuevo—. ¿Me dejas que vea las fotos?

Intercambiaron teléfono por onigiri, no sin antes hacerse una foto en la que salían ambos sonriendo, cabeza con cabeza, y en la que Rin señalaba las camisetas que ambos llevaban. No tardó ni un segundo en escribir sobre ella, con llamativas letras rosa fluorescente y corazones flotantes alrededor «Viendo jugar a papi».

Osamu la miró de reojo morder el onigiri y pensó que, al menos, algo había sacado de él.

Había decidido tomarse aquel día libre y disfrutar del acontecimiento que suponía tener a tres personas tan cercanas a él jugando juntos al mismo lado de la red. Era un gran logro y un orgullo poder ver algo así: el día en que el apellido Miya se vería por triplicado en la cancha.

Por si aquello fuera poco, las vallas publicitarias que había contratado también reflejaban su apellido a modo del logo de su restaurante. A todas luces, definitivamente, aquel era su día.

Su abuela estaría contenta allá en el cielo.

Ni siquiera era un partido importante, pero que se celebrase en Osaka había facilitado un poco las cosas. Desde su inicio en el negocio, Osamu siempre había acompañado a los partidos de los Black Jackals o los EJP Raijin, dándose así a conocer y haciéndose un nombre en el sector. Ese día no se encargaría él del puesto de venta. Ese día lo viviría como espectador en primera fila.

Aquel era el primer partido de una serie de amistosos necesarios para establecer una cohesión en el equipo nacional de cara a las Olimpiadas. En realidad, no sería siquiera importante para él de no ser por varias razones, que lo hacían absolutamente especial.

Suponía el regreso de Atsumu a la élite, demostrando que nada lo iba a parar.

El nacimiento de los gemelos hizo que se apartara de la competición durante algunos años. Y aunque su decisión fue muy cuestionada y tuvo que soportar duras críticas, ahí estaba cerrando bocas y dejando claro que no había nada que no pudiese hacer. Con tan solo una temporada había conseguido que lo convocaran para la Selección, así que tan mal no lo debía haber hecho durante los años que se había mantenido apartado.

También había supuesto el regreso de Sakusa y el combo letal que formaba junto a Atsumu.

Había vuelto de su incursión en el extranjero, y el sacrificio parecía haber dado sus frutos en forma de la titularidad en el equipo nacional y un contrato por varios años con los Jackals al que, se rumoreaba, Atsumu podría volver para la temporada siguiente. Eso significaría que podrían estar por fin los cuatro juntos de una manera más estable.

Para Osamu, volver a tener a Atsumu a apenas media hora en coche, era mucho más de lo que podía desear.

Aunque, sin duda, el motivo que ponía la guinda del pastel era la convocatoria de Rintarou por primera vez. Si él se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, no tenía más que mirar a su derecha y ver las mejillas sonrosadas de emoción de Rin, vistiendo la camiseta de los EJP Raijin —la auténtica de Suna, la que si se ponía de pie le llegaría a las rodillas y que olía al detergente con la que la lavaban en el Club— con la parte de la espalda delante para que se viera bien el nombre y el número.

Claro que en la camiseta de los Raijin ponía Suna y no Miya, a diferencia de la que llevaba en aquel momento en la pista.

Había sido idea de Atsumu, cómo no, el aprovechar esa ocasión y homenajear de forma simbólica la reciente muerte de la abuela Miya, quien seguramente estaría muy satisfecha de ver a donde había conseguido llegar su nieto.

Sería la primera y única vez que habría tres Miya jugando a la vez, ya que ambas parejas habían terminado acordando que conservarían sus apellidos de solteros para evitar precisamente el tipo de confusiones por la que el entrenador acababa de reprender a Osamu, arrancándole unas risas a la niña.

_«Miya remata el pase de Miya, que es rechazado, pero bloqueado hábilmente por Miya y puesto de nuevo en juego por Miya que vuelve a pasarlo a Miya._ _»_

Una auténtica locura.

El comentarista debía estar cagándose en todos los muertos de Atsumu, con lo que el homenaje a su abuela tomó una dirección opuesta a lo pretendido.

—Ni se os ocurra otra gracia de estas —le había comentado el entrenador al terminar el partido, al pasar por delante de donde estaban sentados.

—Descuide, no se volverá a repetir.

Osamu se disculpó y le prometió onigiris gratis si se pasaba por el puesto, invitación que el entrenador declinó.

Tal vez debería invitar al comentarista en lugar del entrenador.

Lo cierto era que el entrenador había sido cómplice, ya que el único titular de los tres era Sakusa. Si hubo un momento en el que coincidieron todos —no por más de veinte minutos en total—, fue porque el hombre colaboró de buena fe convenciéndolo al contarle el motivo por el que los tres querían vestir la camiseta Miya, que incluía la subasta de la camiseta “Miya 15” vestida por Sakusa a favor de una ONG. Nadie con un mínimo de corazón podía negarse a algo así, por mucho que fuera más que evidente que la retransmisión iba a ser el cachondeo del siglo.

El partido ya había terminado y los jugadores se hacían fotos y firmaban autógrafos. La mayoría de los fans que se acercaban eran niños y los pequeños gemelos Miya —con camisetas de los Black Jackals—, no soltaban a sus padres, como queriendo marcar su territorio temiendo que otros niños se los quisieran arrebatar. Resultaba cómico ver a Atsumu tratar de firmar algo mientras Kenji no paraba de moverse encaramado a su espalda como una lagartija, y por otro lado, Sakusa aprovechaba que tenía a Keiji en brazos —a quien no le gustaban mucho los extraños—, para convencer a los fans de que se pusieran lejos para las fotos.

Cada uno a su particular manera estaba disfrutando de aquel momento tan especial. Los gemelos ya no eran unos bebés y por mucho que los hubiesen visto en vídeos o en casa, era la primera vez que veían a sus padres jugar en un partido oficial. Juntos, después de haber estado separados y haberse echado mucho de menos.

Cuando la mirada de Osamu se trasladó hacia Suna —quien en ese momento se hacía una foto con un grupo de adolescentes—, su campo de visión fue interrumpido por Kita, que apareció llamando a Rin para que se uniera a su padre, tíos y primos para la foto.

La niña lo miró y Osamu asintió, dándole permiso para ir, con su camiseta de los EJP Raijin al revés y que le quedaba como un vestido.

Luego cuando llegara a casa y se pusiese con Suna a ver las fotos y editarlas para subirlas a TikTok —pues ya YouTube no era suficiente y había que estar al día de las tendencias o Atsumu obtendría más seguidores—, seguro que se quejaría por salir con aquellas pintas. La observó ir con ilusión y tomar la mano de Kita, quien la llevó junto a Rintarou, que aún seguía haciéndose fotos. Aunque se empeñara en querer parecer ya una mujercita, no dejaba de ser una niña de nueve años. Aún estaba en la edad en la que las figuras familiares eran modelos a seguir, y ella tenía delante a los héroes más grandes que podría imaginar.

Kita también estaba pletórico.

Por mucho que Kita siempre tuviera un regalo para cada uno —como en esa ocasión había sido un cubrebocas con hocico de zorro que solo Keiji, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, llevaba puesto—, nadie ponía en duda que Rin era la consentida de Kita, su ojito derecho, aunque ya tuviera una edad en la que era más responsable y no necesitaba de tanta atención, por lo que parte de esa atención iba dirigida ahora a los gemelos.

Kenji y Keiji habían crecido y ya se podía interactuar con ellos más que en cubrir sus necesidades básicas, evitar que hicieran alguna trastada o pusieran en peligro su vida. Hablaban, corrían y en general eran más autónomos y se podía razonar con ellos. Por eso, Kita se encargó de ellos mientras duró el partido, explicándoles las jugadas y manteniéndolos ocupados.

Daba la casualidad de que se celebraba en Osaka, cercana a la prefectura de Hyogo, pero bien podría haber sido en el otro extremo de Japón, que Kita habría estado allí igualmente. De hecho, la posición estratégica había favorecido que organizaran una especie de _quedada_ en su granja tras el partido. No era fácil juntar a Osamu, Atsumu, Suna y Aran en un radio de distancia accesible. Omimi, Akagi y Ginjima habían prometido unirse también. Hacía un día magnífico y los niños podrían jugar al aire libre sin peligro mientras los adultos recordaban buenos tiempos.

La primera foto llegó al antiguo chat de Inarizaki, que aún seguía activo a pesar de haber transcurrido más de una década.

No era la de Suna con Rin, tampoco la de Aran, a quien Kita también se había parado a fotografiar, sino una de Atsumu sonriendo con Kenji a hombros junto a Sakusa, que llevaba en brazos a Keiji.

No era una foto posada sino espontánea. De ahí que la magia que desprendía fuese capaz de erizarle la piel y aguarle la mirada.

A Atsumu se le veía en la cara que era feliz; vistiendo la camiseta que representaba lo más alto a lo que podía aspirar un deportista, con sus preciosos hijos —sanos y felices, sabiéndose amados y teniendo una figura de apego que les había hecho crecer seguros—, y siendo objeto de la mirada enamorada de Sakusa, de esas que se muestran sin querer pero que el objetivo indiscreto de una cámara es capaz de sacar a la luz.

Aprovechó que los _influencers_ principales no estaban presentes para subir la instantánea desde su cuenta personal, como algo puro que debe ser compartido cuando su frescura aún está intacta.

A él también se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa cuando los _likes_ y comentarios comenzaron a llegar junto numerosas muestras de cariño.

Había sido tan duro llegar allí que se lo merecían todo.

La voz de Kita llamándolo le hizo alzar la vista de teléfono. Lo llamaba para que se uniera a la foto.

Osamu solo llevaba la camiseta de su negocio, pero el kanji de Miya estaba presente. Suponía que valdría…

La foto que se hicieron Osamu, Suna, Atsumu y Sakusa de espaldas mostrando el apellido en la camiseta fue solo la primera de muchas que aquel día fueron compartidas.

El día en que no solo tres Miyas compartieron juego en la cancha, dejando una hilarante retransmisión que quedaría para la posteridad, sino en el que cuatro Miyas (o siete, mejor dicho) se comieron el mundo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Este extra está inspirado por el precioso dibujo que me regaló @CatyDesigner en el Intercambio navideño (os dejo su twitter para que le echéis un ojo https://twitter.com/CatyKunn?s=20). También intenté escribir algo que se ajustara a lo que pidieron Camila Pino y Mika Yamaka. Espero que les guste y lo acepten como compensación.
> 
> La escena de los cuatro Miyas es algo que me ha rondado y tenía ganas de escribir jajaja.
> 
> Como he dicho otras veces, esto forma parte de un universo Omegaverse más complejo que algún día escribiré, pero de momento lo que suba aquí no tendrá referencias claras a las dinámicas Omegaverse aunque lo sea. En esa otra historia se explica más sobre Atsumu y por qué Osamu dice que fue muy difícil llegar hasta ahí.
> 
> Vuelvo a dejar el fic como Terminado, ya que iré subiendo estos pequeños extras cuando se me vaya ocurriendo algo que me inspire y merezca la pena publicar.
> 
> *Aclaración: como ya he dicho, en este fic Sakusa y Suna conservan sus apellidos de solteros, por lo que los niños reciben el apellido de la "madre" así que serían Suna Rin y Miya Keiji&Kenji.
> 
> Espero volver a traer más extras de estos.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> Punto extra si alguien acierta de dónde salió esto jajaja.
> 
> Hay toda una historia paralela que no he contado y que contaré (si puedo, eso espero) en otro fic (dos, en realidadad) en el que se explica y se cuentan historias de este universo. Una de ellas es cómo Osamu y Suna y Atsumu y Sakusa llegaron a donde están en este fic, tanto en el ámbito sentimental como profesional. Así que esto realmente es un Omegaverse pero aquí no he querido meterme en esos detalles porque no era el fic para eso, me bastaba con que aparecieran los niños y ya está.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, aunque tiene su toque agridulce pero realista. También me gusta mucho rascar la superficie de la relación entre Osamu y Atsumu y ver que lo que hay debajo en el fondo es blandito y tierno.
> 
> ¡Besitos! (y se aceptan nombres para los gemelos de Atsumu, soy horrible para estas cosas)
> 
> Ak


End file.
